


Please don't hurt me like this

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [17]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores





	Please don't hurt me like this

“Пожалуйста, не делайте мне больно”, — вздохнул Гарак, когда Джулиан появился из примерочной в том, что можно было описать только как непростительное сочетание.   
  
“Это ваш дизайн! — запротестовал он, прежде чем посмотрел вниз на себя. — Если они вам не нравятся, почему вы их продаёте?”   
  
“Мой дорогой, проблема не в отдельных вещах, — Гарак покачал головой. — А в вашей настойчивой манере сочетать их столь ужасным образом, — Гарак одарил Джулиана лёгкой улыбкой, предположительно находя безнадёжность Джулиана в моде очаровательной. — Я понимаю, что фиолетовый — ваш любимый цвет, но, в отличие от чёрного, он подходит не ко всему. — Джулиан широко улыбнулся. — Почему вы выглядите таким довольным? Не говорите мне, что совершили это зверство ради шутки”.  
  
“Нет, нет, я был абсолютно серьёзен на счёт этого, — Джулиан показал на свою одежду. — Но это оно и есть. Я позорно потерпел неудачу, несмотря на серьёзную попытку”.  
  
“И это радует вас?” — спросил Гарак, подозревая, что доктор сошёл с ума.   
  
“Честно говоря, да, — усмехнулся Джулиан. — Бросьте, Гарак. После того как стало известно о моих генетических улучшениях, вы должны представлять, как часто мне приходилось притворяться, что я не настолько способный, как есть”.   
  
“И то, что есть что-то, в чём-то вы по-настоящему ужасны, освежает?” — переспросил Гарак, поражённый самой концепцией.   
  
“Пока это не является чем-то невероятно жизненно важным, всё в порядке, — Джулиан пожал плечами. — Я не хотел бы испытывать затруднения, когда на кону жизни”.   
  
“Но оскорбление моих глаз для вас ничего не значит”, — хмыкнул Гарак с усмешкой.   
  
“О, да ладно вам, Гарак, — рассмеялся Джулиан. — Я всегда мог быть собой рядом с вами, вот почему вы так мне нравитесь”.   
  
Гарак на это удивлённо моргнул.   
  
“Хорошо, — подумал он. — Я рад, что был настолько неважен, что риск того, что я могу раскрыть ваш секрет, никогда вас не беспокоил”.   
  
“Что? — спросил Джулиан со смехом. — Гарак, я имел в виду, что мне никогда не нужно было притворяться с вами, — он послал Гараку тёплую улыбку. — Вы невероятно умны, и проводить время с вами — удовольствие. Наши ланчи почти как игра, где ничто не является табу, — он шагнул к Гараку и прикусил губу. — Мы не раздражаемся, когда один из нас разбивает аргументы другого, мы гордимся этим, — Джулиан пожал плечами, покраснев. — Я не знаю, имеет ли это значение”.   
  
Гарак вздохнул с сожалением, что Джулиан, так хорошо описывающий флирт, пропустил его полностью.   
  
“Нет, нет, ваше описание очень уместно, — он кивнул. — Мне тоже нравятся наши ланчи, — Гараку было тяжело признать это, несмотря на то, что он уже делал так прежде во время их размолвки. — И я польщён слышать, что вы не сдерживались во время наших дебатов”.   
  
“Когда дело доходит до вас, Гарак, — Джулиан усмехнулся, — я играю, чтобы выиграть”, — закончил он тихо. Лишь тогда Гарак осознал, как близко Джулиан подошёл к нему. Гарак мог почувствовать излучаемое человеческим телом тепло, и ему пришлось противостоять побуждению податься к нему.   
  
“Как вы амбициозны”, — выдохнул Гарак, пытаясь не выдать собственных мыслей.  
  
“Полагаю, мне нужно снять эту одежду, — промурчал Джулиан. Глаза Гарака расширились, и Джулиан коварно усмехнулся. — В конце концов, вы ведь сказали, что это ужасно. — Гарак молчал, не уверенный, что должен сделать. — Элим?”   
  
“Доктор?” — сказал Гарак внезапно, удивлённый, что слышит своё первое имя.   
  
“Вы выглядите так, точно ваша челюсть готова встретиться с полом”, — улыбка Джулиана демонстрировала, что он пытается сдержать смех. Гарак быстро закрыл рот и сделал шаг назад.   
  
“Я просто шокирован слышать о ваших амбициях, — уклонился Гарак. — Обычно вы кажетесь столь излишне щедрым”.   
  
Джулиан слегка нахмурился и выпрямился.   
  
“Что ж, должно быть, вы не так хороши в понимании людей, как полагаете”, — обиделся он. Был ли он разочарован? Гарак отбросил эту мысль. Она бы означала, что Джулиан хотел бы, чтобы Гарак поцеловал его.


End file.
